


Siblings Who Didn't Abandon Me For Millennia

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angels, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e25 Boo Normal, Families of Choice, Family, Feelings Realization, Gen, Mid-Season 03, Realization, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: Lucifer thinks over the implications of Rae-Rae's visit, and makes a choice
Relationships: Azrael & Ella Lopez, Azrael & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Ella Lopez & Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 1
Kudos: 104





	Siblings Who Didn't Abandon Me For Millennia

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda assuming that Boo Normal takes place more mid-season 3, pre-Chloe-reveal, as it seems to be implying by the whole her-not-knowing-during-the-ep. So I'm setting it pre-Maze-betrayal, like right around ep 15/16 ish

He heard the whoosh of her wings, but held out a faint hope that there was a different explanation, like Amenadiel visiting. “Listen, Azrael-”

Nope, she was gone.

Lucifer took a large gulp of his whiskey.

He really couldn’t blame her. Azrael had been extremely busy since humanity took off; he’d known that. She had to deal with all mortals, not just those who went to Hell, and that included higher-thinking animals. Not bugs and things, thankfully, or he’d be up to his ears in cicadas and piranhas, but the more intelligent animals required Azrael’s care.

In fact, the knowledge of her extreme workload had blunted his anger at Azrael more than once after his Fall. Back when he expected at least one of his siblings to check up on him. Back when he assumed that they wouldn’t all abandon him.

Visiting Eden had been a lark; an escape from the monotony, but at the end, when Gabriel had appeared and dragged him back to Hell, it had been a revelation in more than one way. Lucifer, against his better judgement, found himself yearning for this kind of contact, for the siblings who had once been an integral part of his life. But Gabriel’s anger, his insults, his _disdain_ had made it very clear why none of Lucifer’s siblings had visited him in Hell.

It wasn’t out of fear of their Father’s divine wrath: it was because they just didn’t care.

Lucifer expected that kind of reaction from assholes like Gabriel and Amenadiel, but he had still held out hope - long past its expiration date, apparently - that some of the others, like Rae-Rae and Hannie, didn’t hate him. Mica would have been a possibility too, had his twin not been the one to literally boot him out of the Silver City personally.

But Gabriel’s words, followed by Amenadiel’s when it was his turn… Michael’s and Khamael’s and Tzadkiel’s… over and over his brothers explained how unwanted he really was. And, as much as he tried to resist, over the millenia Lucifer began to believe them. He was the Devil now, after all, not an Angel, for all that he still had the wings.

And then, of all things, Lucifer and Amenadiel actually started bonding here in LA. And as the hatred of his eldest brother mellowed, Lucifer began to wonder if maybe there was hope yet for his favorite siblings. When months passed and only Uriel appeared, that faint hope fluttered and died.

And now, here was Azrael, apparently having missed him all these years, apparently never considering him as evil as Michael said. Apparently even thinking about him a few years ago, enough to nudge Miss Lopez into his orbit.

If there was one thing their chat tonight had illuminated, it was that Azrael was still the impossibly young, awkward, baby sister he remembered. The kind of awkward child who thought that saying she was a ghost was somehow better than saying she was an angel. The kind who always conspired with her big brother to provoke Amenadiel, and for whom he would always oblige, just to hear her laugh. She had been young - so very young, in their terms - when he Fell; a celestial toddler.

_“When Dad kicked you out, the whole family was rocked, me especially. … Because I lost my favorite big brother, you dope.”_

Lucifer took another sip of his whiskey, thinking it over. Perhaps the Fall had been a shocker for more than just himself. Some might have reacted in anger, but others might have been frozen or sad or scared. Or ‘freaked out’, as Azrael would have said.

“ _But you started a freaking rebellion, Lucifer. Nobody's perfect._ ”

Perhaps he owed some of them a little leeway for their lack of contact. Not assholes like Gabriel, of course, but maybe some of his siblings deserved to still be called Rae-Rae instead of Azrael.

And he couldn’t deny what she saw in Miss Lopez. Like a ray of starlight through the ashy skies of Hell - something he had only seen a handful of times - she could bring out light in anyone, much as he once could.

It was unsurprising that Rae-Rae wanted them to be together. He could - and had already decided to - protect Miss Lopez, and she could be a bright spot in his life, as his little sister once had been. Even if she was utterly convinced that he was only a method actor. Perhaps the ghost route could work for him too?

No, it would require far more dedication than even she believed him capable of. But that didn’t mean that he couldn’t connect with her in another way.

_”Mostly, I just missed you listening to me drone on about whatever was on my mind. I know it may have not meant much to you, but it mattered a lot to me.”_

That was a desire that Lucifer had encountered more than once: so many souls just wanted to be listened to; to be heard. It was especially true of those who tended to listen to and care for others. She may not have voiced it, but Lucifer suspected that Miss Lopez harbored that desire as well. And Lucifer could truthfully say that he made a great listener.

Reaching deep into himself, Lucifer tapped into a celestial talent that he hadn’t used since his third millenia with Mazikeen. Drawing forth a thread of his divinity, he spun it out into the city, searching for the feel of Miss Lopez. Her bubbly nature, her unwavering belief, her compassion for the dead, her desire to help, her surprisingly strong hugs, and of course the hint of Rae-Rae on her that he would have noticed long ago if he had bothered to look.

There she was; now a beacon of light even in the heart of the city. Everything that made Miss Lopez, well, _Ella_. Lucifer quickly tied his thread, right beside Rae-Rae’s, he was amused to note. Now, in every sense of the word, Ella was _his_ human; his family. He would always be able to find her, just as he could with Mazikeen.

Who, come to think of it, he should also spend a little time reconnecting with. But not tonight; tonight he had an unspoken promise to keep to his baby sister. Lucifer now _knew_ that Ella was still at the precinct, hard at work in her lab even at this late hour.

Deciding that speed was the more important factor, he ignored his cars and took to the skies, landing at the precinct in bare minutes. He hesitated at the door to her lab, however, unsure how to initiate things without using his powers to ask for her desire. That was a cheap trick to use on someone he cared about.

Instead, she spoke first, clearly noticing him lurking. “Uhhhh, everything okay?”

A typical question for her, but Lucifer now knew the perfect way to answer. “Yes. Yes. I was just wondering how it's going with my good friend, Miss Lopez, as I just heard you'll be staying with us a while longer. _Excellent_ choice, by the way.” Though he couldn’t see her, he suspected he knew who had sealed that deal.

And, as Ella began to “drone on,” as Rae-Rae would say, Lucifer just listened.


End file.
